


jeremy is texting michael in crytype at 2:16 in the morning

by drowninginchamomiletea



Series: Me gay bmc bois [9]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/pseuds/drowninginchamomiletea
Summary: This is legitimately one of the trashiest things I have ever written. And that is SAYING something.





	jeremy is texting michael in crytype at 2:16 in the morning

**Sweetheart:** a ng ang pls help mme

 **Sweetheart:** i jus t can;;;t

 **Sweetheart:** i;;;m so tired i

 **Sweetheart:** i;;;;mm so sorry i KNOW its my fault it;;s all my fault

 **Sweetheart:** i;m so sorry for leavin i;;;m suchhh a stupidd mess

 **Sweetheart:** i can;;t eaven sleep now it;;s all my fault

 **Sweetheart:** ange angie i;;;m so so so so rey

 **Sweetheart:** ffyck

 **Sweetheart:** i lo ve you

 **Sweetheart:** no im so sorry i

 **Sweetheart:** ii don;;;t deserve u youre so perfect way too nioce to me

 **Sweetheart:** why are u so nice to me llovei

 **Sweetheart:** i;;;m hurtin

 **Sweetheart:** i can;t you;;;re so loyal and nice and i don;t get why u keep me ar ound

 **Sweetheart:** angie pplaws b be awaake,

 **Sweetheart:** i need u right n ow

 **Sweetheart:** i;m so sorry oh my god i;;m i caon;t unsend theseu

 **Sweetheart:** youre just gonna wake up tyo this and hhave a terriubbble mornin because of me i;;;m s

 **Sweetheart:** o ssorty

 **Sweetheart:** sorrey

 **Sweetheart:** fu ck

 **Sweetheart:** i;;;m so sorry im sorey

 **Sweetheart:** mmicah plds i lov e yoiu

 **Me:** Hey, hey, I'm here, babe, don't cry. Imma call you, k?

 **Sweetheart:** okauy

 

_Calling **Sweetheart**..._

 

“Hey... You alright, love?”

“S-s-s-sorry...” Jeremy mumbled, a fresh wave of tears overtaking him.

“C’mon, angel, don't cry. You know I stick around 'cause I love you to death, yeah? Don’tchu ever doubt it, ‘kay? Nothing’s your fault, you—we _all_ went through some terrible shit, but it's over now, isn't it? We got through. It wasn't your fault. You deserve the world. You were so strong, making the choices you had to make, fighting the battles you had to fight... But it’s all... You're safe now. The past doesn't matter, love. The only thing that matters now is us.”

Jeremy sniffled and cried for several more minutes, Michael’s soft, low, comforting voice a constant to hold onto.

“I-I-I l-love you,” he whispered shakily. “I l-love you, I-I loveyou, I l-lov-ve y-you...”

“I love you, I love you, I love you, my angel,” Michael whispered back.

 _“Angel... My... His angel...”_ Jeremy breathed to himself, without even realizing what he was doing. “Th... Thanks... I... I l-love you, M-Micah...”

“I’m always here for you, my love. You're never bothering me, so don't worry about that. Now get some sleep, angel. See you tomorrow, bright and early?”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said quickly, and Michael couldn’t help but detect a certain pleading note in his boyf’s voice.

“Promise,” he whispered, and blew a kiss into the phone. “Sleep well, sweetheart. Have good dreams.”

“...p-promise.”

“Night.”

“G-g’night.”


End file.
